1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propeller, and more specifically, to a boat propeller which can be easily adjusted for changing the pitch of the propeller during assembly of the boat propeller. Each blade of the boat propeller has an adjustment member connected to the blade with a reinforced connection, the adjustment member used for changing the pitch of the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Propeller pitch refers to an angle formed between a blade chord line in any radial position and a plane of rotation. In other words, propeller pitch refers to an inclination of the propeller blade surface. The blade angle determines the performance of the propeller. Accordingly, propellers are made to be different in pitch, depending on the type and the purpose of the propellers.
In the past, propellers were made integrally. As a result, various molding tools were used to make the propellers different in pitch, thereby resulting in the high cost of producing the propellers since a different mold had to be used for each type of propeller.
The boat propeller pitch affects the cruising speed, the thrust, and the fuel efficiency of the boat. For this reason, the small boat is provided with a propeller with an appropriate pitch on the basis of the journey data, such as the time of the journey, the carrying load, the fuel remaining in the tank, and the like. Nowadays, there are boat propellers with an adjustable pitch. As a result, the boat operators do not have to purchase a variety of boat propellers different in pitch. However, such conventional boat propellers with the adjustable pitch are complicated in construction and operation and are not cost-effective.